Rin's Possible Love
by lauren.kagaminexx
Summary: When Rin has a sleepover with her friends to mark a amazing performance, she receives a unexpected Skype call from someone. She denies her crush for him but she is now having second thoughts. RinxLen NO TWINCEST! Rated T due to suggested themes and language.
1. The Skype Call

**Hi! This is my first Fan-Fiction so please go easy on me! If there are any grammar mistakes I would really appreciate it if you'd let me know. The characters' personalities are based off people that I know and the situations/emotions that Rin goes through are kind of what I would feel. I hope that you enjoy Rin's Possible Love! **

**WARNING: if you don't like the pairing RinxLen, I'd recommend that you don't read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Stagecoach Theatre Arts **

"Hey! My name is Kagamine Rin, I am 14 years old and I love music. I have been going to Stagecoach, a part time theatre school for 8 years. I am an aspiring solo artist in Manchester area and I-"

"Love Len. You have a crush on Kagamine Len". Why does she always have to interrupt me during recording? But we are having a sleepover- I was obviously recording my YouTube video at the wrong time. "Admit it Rin, You do have a crush on him- you always talk about him!"

"Miku, what have I told you about interrupting me?" I turned around and I saw said person. Allow me to introduce my best friend, Hatsune Miku. Miku has been my best friend since we first met in primary school. I remember her being really energetic and outgoing, which I thought was very strange. She has the longest teal pigtails (sometimes I wonder how she manages her hair!). She also goes to Stagecoach with me. She has been going for about a year now. I love her very much (but not in _that _way!)

"Sorry, I thought you were on FB," Miku apologised. Another fact about her, she NEVER knocks on the door before she comes in, therefore, I always lose track of where I was in school work etc.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Anyways, can I just tell you that I do NOT fancy Len? Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean that I should be in a relationship with him!" I was now very annoyed. See, there is a boy who goes to Stagecoach with Miku and I and we happen to have the same last name. I mean, he is nice but he has got a girlfriend AND he is 17 (clearly way too old for me).

"Rinny and Lenny, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come lo-"

"SHUT UP! Why did Kaito have to create this pairing?" Kaito is our drama teacher at Stagecoach. He has blue hair and he always seems to wear a scarf- even in the middle of summer when it is 30⁰C. He was the one who created this pairing. It was when Len and I were in a pair and we were practicing script work, when Kaito tells Len to pretend that he fancies me and is asking me out in an indirect way. Everyone heard this and it has stuck for the past 8 months. Everyone finds the pairing of RinxLen cute- apart from the ones involved.

"Kaito found it adorable that you are the 2nd youngest and Len is the oldest in the group." A girl with long blond hair (which is lighter than mine!) joined in with the conversation.

"Lenka, you are Miku's best friend- of course you are going to support the pairing." Lenka lives exactly 6 minutes away from Miku and I (why and how did she know?). Lenka is also Len's younger sister. She goes to the same dance school as me and she is ridiculously flexible. She has been going to Stagecoach for 4 years. "Anyways, you are Len's sis- you should really cringe when the pairing is mentioned"

"I don't care! Because he will be there, we can make it known to the entire arena!" I forgot- tomorrow we are going to the NIA in Birmingham (waking up at 5:45 in the morning at getting back at 2 a.m. the next day. _Woo hoo.) _This isto celebrate the 25th anniversary of Stagecoach with a massive performance of Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"You better not, Lenka. Anyways, is Len meeting us there tomorrow?" I immediately regretted my words.

"OOOOHHH! It's becoming lust now! This is epic!"

"I know right? Your DAD even asked if you would date him if he was 3 years younger!" My two friends (who were soon to be killed with the RODA ROLLER) fan-girled. Then, ironically, someone called me on Skype- and guess who it was? Yes, it was LEN.

"Oh. My. God." The two said in unison. I also face-palmed at this point. I knew I had to answer it- or I would probably never see daylight again. I did, after telling the two fan-girls to be quiet.

"Hey, Len-kun!" I could hear the two giggling in the background.

"Hey, Rin-chan! You excited about tomorrow? I know that Lenka was freaking out this morning." I turned round to see if I could imagine Lenka freaking out. I could see where he was coming from- she is VERY hyperactive (a lot like Miku in that sense).

"Yes! It is going to be a long day though-"

"At least you've got your Lenny-Kins beside you!" I turned around to see the culprit. It was Miku. I smashed my head on the desk.

"You better be careful otherwise you won't make it through the night!" I have the keys to my Roda-Roller on my desk and I'm not afraid to use them.

"They are just teasing you. We don't like each other anyways- well, not as an item. But we like each other as friends, right?" I know that Len, I just go along with it.

"Yes, of course! We still like each other as friends! Moving onwards with the conversation, did you get Butterfly on You Right Shoulder learnt?"

"We still have Easter- actually, nearly a MONTH to learn it!"

"I meant with the notes, baka."

"Oh, with the notes- yes they are engraved into my mind! What are you writing next?" I write the songs for everyone at Stagecoach- I think this next song may be a one for myself, as I hardly imagine anyone else singing it.

"I started composing a song called Meltdown- however, I can't fit anyone else's voice to it apart from mine."

"Rin, you've written so many amazing songs for us. I feel like that you should have a song to yourself."

"If it's about forbidden love, I feel like Rin-chan should sing it!" an over-excited Lenka added.

"No. The song can be interpreted in two ways. One-" holding up my index finger "it can be interpreted literally as someone jumping in a nuclear reactor as an attempt of suicide. Or two-" holding up my index and my middle finger to create a peace sign "the suicide could be seen symbolically as someone starting a new life by purging all of their sins." God, this song is really deep.

"Alright, you are just carrying on with your emo stage." Len assumed after a minute's silence for everyone to take in my AWESOMENESS.

"I'm not emo- I was in an angry mood! I can't help that some said that I should sing Abstract Nonsense!" I gave a death glare at Len. My death glares can make a person piss themselves because I'm THAT terrifying.

"Writing about suicide in your English exam certainly makes you emo," Miku added "Miss Megurine will certainly think that you are not mentally sane."

I was fuming at this point and I was reminding myself of what happened last time I used the Roda-Roller. I was interrogated by the police and was so close to getting a sentence for under aged driving. Luckily I didn't and my reputation wasn't damaged. To calm myself down I got an orange and began to peel it.

"Guys, stop. Rin's peeling an orange and I can tell that she is this close to using the Roda-Roller." Len warned whilst holing his thumb and index finger a centimetre apart to bring his point home. I'm glad that one of my friends knows me so well. Len helps reduce the risk of injury by over a half.

"AHHH! Rinny-kins is angry!" The two other girls shouted in fear whilst hiding behind the sofa. "PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" the two repeated in a vain attempt to prevent me from seriously injuring someone.

Then I had an idea.

I gave a look to Len as to give him an idea of what I was going to do. He knew immediately what was going to unfold and he gave a quiet giggle to give me the go-ahead. I then started to go into my dark place.

I don't really want to talk about my dark place because I don't want to start crying in front of the monitor. All I would say is that I had a very distressing time at my previous school in which my life was a living hell. **(A/N: I may put that in an upcoming fan-fiction.)**

I slammed my hand on the desk and stood up in less than a second, causing Miku and Lenka to further shrink away behind the sofa in fear. I slid the keys off the desk and twirled them around my fingers. I then did my best cute chuckle (that I only do when I am being threatening) and said in the way a cute bunny (if they could talk- I wish that they did) would threaten:

"Why are you hiding away? There's nothing to be afraid of!" I added a cute giggle to enhance my creepy-five-year-old-kid-act "I won't hurt you-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE KEYS?" Lenka shouted in fear of what was actually not going to happen. I looked back at Len, who was trying to hold in his laughter. Should I give up with the creepy-five-year-old-kid-act or should I let them suffer even more? One more statement would go over the brink of scary.

Let's do it.

Raising the pitch of my voice to be even more terrifying I let the pin drop "Oh, I was watching you guys piss yourselves over my awesome acting!" I started laughing really loudly, forgetting that my little bro, Oliver, was asleep and I heard some banging on the door. I opened it and saw Oliver.

"Hey, little shota-boy! What brings you up to the Den Of Awesomeness™?"

"Don't call me shota, it annoys me. What are you doing up this late at night anyways?" His blond hair covers his eye bandage. I can tell from what he was wearing that he was being a pirate for the night. An accident-prone pirate.

I looked at the clock and saw the time. 23:02. "Shoot! We're going to be absolute wrecks tomorrow! Let's get to sleep and Oliver?"

"Yes, Bunny-Chan?"

"I come to your bedroom with you and tuck you in." I held my held my hand out and set out for the treacherous journey across the landing. I signalled for Oliver to get onto my back and walked across the floor by the wall, being careful to remember the route to his bedroom without the floor creaking.

I slowly opened the door to a very navy blue room based all around a Union Jack pillow that he found in one of our favourite shops. I settled him down into bed and whisper-sang the first verse of Daughter of Evil. It was his favourite song so I'm glad that he had not heard Servant of Evil. I gave him a peck on the cheek and made my way to my salvation: my bed.

I realised that I had not cancelled the call between Len and I so I made my way into the bathroom to do so as the others were asleep. "Sorry for that, Len!"

"Don't worry, that joke had me laughing for about ten minutes straight!"

"That was sarcastic right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Anyway, you need to get to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight Len."

"Goodnight! See you tomorrow, I've got something important to tell you."

I smiled as I ended the Skype call and I made my way into bed. I tried to get to sleep but all I could think about was Len. The image of him just seemed to be engraved into my mind. I fell into a dreamless sleep, with the slight possibility that I might be falling for him.

**Hope that you enjoyed my first chapter of Rin's Possible Love and please R&R. Everyone will be given an orange cupcake with icing on the top ****. **

**(17/06/13 after reading the next chapters, I realised that I had originally had Len as not going to the concert! I changed just this chapter so that I don't mess up the rest of the fanfic) **

**See Ya! Lauren Xxx**


	2. Miku's Big News

**Hello, wonderful people in the world. EXAMS ARE A BITCH. I have had three one and a half hour exams yesterday and today. I have also got (one of my most detested subjects) Religion tomorrow! I'm going to do some review replies to those amazing people who took the time to.**

**LittleMissAwesum14- Thank you for the feedback- your FanFics are amazing! Don't say sorry for correcting me- I really appreciate it! I have corrected the spelling mistakes and I'll keep those in mind for my future writing. Here's an orange cupcake with icing on the top for being awesome and being my first reviewer! Xx ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to cry in the corner about the fact that I don't own Vocaloid. :'(**

RING RING! RING RING!

The alarm clock forced me out of my bliss world of sleep. I slammed my hands by my ears in a vain attempt to block the noise out. God, trying to wake up early is absolute HELL! I don't understand why we have to be there at 9:30 anyway, the technical rehearsal ends at three o'clock in the afternoon and we're doing 'Magical Mr Mistoffelees' **(A/N: if you didn't know, Mr Mistoffelees is near to the end of the show- before Memory)**!

RIN RING! RING RING!

"SHUT UP!" I threw my alarm clock on the floor. I need my sleep. I am one of those people who always complain that they are tired, even after a 10 hour sleep. Put me on stage, however, and I am full of energy.

"Oh, looks like someone's in a bad mood today! Anyways, guess who text you overnight?" Miku was jumping around like a child in front of a candy shop. How does she get the energy? I mean like, it's 5:45 in the morning! No one has that type of energy in the morning!

"Who is it?" I asked the tealette.

"None other than your future boyfriend," pausing for a couple of seconds for effect, "Mr Kagamine." Alright, what was he doing at that time of night? When did he go to sleep? I just hope that he did not do anything indecent.

"Give my phone to me." Miku did so and I was going to unlock my phone when- "Alright, who changed my wallpaper?!" My phone flashed up with a drawing of Len and I *cough*making out *cough*. It was pretty disturbing, seeing that he has been one of my best friends for about four years. However, I felt like it fit. It just worked- NO! I DON'T FANCY LEN! I DON'T FANCY HIM!

I then heard a whimper and saw the only other blond in the room hiding and shaking underneath the blankets. I heaved myself out of bed, causing me to shiver as the cold air greeted me (shout out to my bed, why do you have to be so warm?). I trudged my way groggily to my desk to get the gateway to a lot of fun.

Shit, my keys are not there.

"Hey, guys, we need those keys to get –"I then heard a loud car beep and an engine running outside. I looked out of the window to see Len, sitting in the driver's seat of my Roda-Roller. I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

_Hey, Len! We'll be there in a min let us get changed. R xx_

After getting changed into the World's Most Uncomfortable Costume, brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag with all of my oranges and makeup, Miku, Lenka and I made our way to the almighty Roda-Roller (that I have been banned from driving for four months after that last incident).

We got in the vehicle and I could tell that something was off with Miku and Lenka, they looked so hyper and they look like that they could do something at any time. As we turned out of the drive, the two JUMPED OUT OF THE RODA-ROLLER!

"What the hell are you two doing?" I yelled whist Len was snickering beside me. I could tell that this was planned.

"Don't worry; we've got a ride with Rinto and Mikuo." Lenka shouted whilst running after us. Phew, at least they were sensible enough to get a ride since no train would run at this time to Wilmslow. I think. I'm still mad at them though, they set this up!

"Len, did you have any idea about this?"

"No, I did not know at all. However I think it's good for us to be together. I think that you need a little bit of time to yourself without those two maniacs!" Len let out a relaxed but tired laugh, be of the fact that it is 6 o'clock in the freaking morning.

I then heard the familiar 'World is Mine' ringtone and I answer my phone.

"'Sup, Miku?"

"I just heard the most amazing thing EVER." She added a high pitched squeal. Alright, what has she been taking? I need some of that stuff now.

"What is i-"

"Mikuo just said that he broke up with his girlfriend!"

"Thank God, he needed to get away from that Neru bitch!" **(A/N: NO OFFENCE TO ANY NERU FANS!) **There was a slight pause for Miku to allow this new information to sink in. "Ok, what else happened?"

"He..."

"Yes..."

"He asked me out!" I let out a scream in joy. I'm so happy for Miku. She's been crushing on Mikuo since 4th grade. Len gives me a nudge and I realise that we are pulling up the drive to the youth centre that Stagecoach is held in. I saw Miku and Mikuo hugging each other. I also saw Neru, plotting her plan for Miku's death. This day is going to be interesting.

I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the Roda-Roller along with Len. I walked towards the new happy couple. I also realised the Kaito's there. I can totally tell what is about to happen.

"Hey, Rin! Hey, Len!" I could see the evil intent in his eyes. "Heard about the new couple?"

"Yes, I was one of the first ones to find out!"

3…2…1…

"You know who I predict to be the next couple. Rin and Len! "The whole group burst in hysterics, while Len and I blush. I could tell that it was happening, so why did I blush?

"Len's got a girlfriend!" I exclaimed to justify out that statement.

"You know, Len, you've had the same girlfriend for three years now. Why don't you move on and start a relationship when you know what love really is?" Len sighed in defeat at Rinto's point. We then heard a beep. It was the bus to take us to Birmingham. I suppose this is so Meiko could have an idea of who was there.

"Allllrrrigggghhht, eeeverrryonnne! Gettt onnn theee coaaacchhh nnnoww!" She was definitely drunk. Is this a good example to the younger kids? We all hopped onto the coach with the oldest (us) taking the back two rows. We then set up Miku's i-Pod and scrolled through her playlist for the entire journey.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats and Kaito (because Meiko had passed out) took the register, the engine started and we prepared ourselves for the three hour journey ahead.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last one, I'm kind of stressed out and I felt like writing the next chapter would keep things off my mind. After the exams, I'm going to chill out with (ironically) my friends at Stagecoach because I haven't seen them in two weeks (been on holiday). It's also my Birthday next Thursday and I still have no idea what I am going to do- you guys suggest for me! **

**Please R&R and for every review, I'll give you a stack of banana pancakes with maple syrup!**

**See you soon, Lauren xx**


	3. Unwanted Visitor

**Hi! I am not dead! I have just been stressed with exam results (my average was 85%- pretty good!). Writer's block is a bitch and should be an actual illness! I'm just going to do a review reply:**

**LittleMissAwesum14: This is my situation at my theater school every Saturday! My birthday was on Thursday and I also turned 14! Happy (late) Birthday too! I'm lucky that my brother also likes oranges so that we can share them (I like them more however!). Yes, I do agree with the Roda-Rollers (RODA-ROLLERS FOR THE WIN!). Anyways, thanks for reviewing again and here's a stack of banana pancakes with maple syrup!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid :(**

"Are we there yet?"

"For the two-hundredth time, Rin, yes, we are in Birmingham!"

"Thank God, it felt like we have been on here for ages!" I resumed to place my headphones in my ears listening to *cough*onedirection*cough* and enjoying the cheesiness of their songs. I was enjoying the scenery whilst looking out of the window dramatically like they do during films when a clump of teal hair ends up in my mouth. "Miku! Your hair is meant to be tied up already!"

"Rin, you are such a hypocrite!" Lenka said whilst gesturing to my shoulder length blond hair that cannot be tied up into two buns either side of my head. I had talked to Meiko about it (while she was sober) to ask about what I should do. She said that I should just wear my bow.

"But I have an excuse! You don't!"

"You look like a bunny, not a cat!"

"It is my trademark. My mum will be able to see me from the back with this on!" I neatened up my bow (as a result of lying on Miku sleeping) whilst Lenka sighed in defeat in favour of my AWESOME comeback. I then continue to stare dramatically out of the window until I hear a shout of a now hung-over Meiko.

"Guys! We are here! Don't shout because I've got a banging headache." Seriously, this will not put a good name to this school. I stare out of the window and I see that right outside the bus door there is a massive patch of ice. It had been snowing the day before in the UK so I guess that I will have to deal with it in my ballet pumps.

We slowly started to file out of the coach with all of our belongings to last us the day. I felt a nudge against my side and I saw that it was Len. He held out his hand so that I could hold it. I gladly accepted it with a curtsey. He then pulled me closer to him and whispered "Have you got your pads?"

"Yes, I do, Len. How did you know that I was on T.O.M?"

"You look washed out and you weren't in a good mood last Saturday." I let out a small giggle. It's strange though that he know when I am on that 'time of the month'. We then headed out towards the large arena along with the other students. It seemed that they were well prepared with shoes with decent grips. I, however, was slipping around on the slush and ice like a demented penguin.

Len let go of my hand to watch where he was going and I put my hand in my pocket for safety. I also gripped my pad to stop it from falling out. Everyone was at the other side of the ice when I slipped. Rinto held his arms out to catch me and I reached out to him, with my pad in my hand.

I fell into Rinto's grasp and straightened myself up. I then looked at my hand and realised that EVERYONE saw my pad. Everyone knew that I was on my period, including Kaito.

Fuck my life.

"I'm sure that cats don't get periods!" I face palmed at Kaito's stupid comment. How thick can this guy get? Seriously, he thought that I was 16! People would consider me to be 11 at the most. But no, I am 14 and I am proud of it!

"Oh my God, I cannot believe that just happened. I have humiliated myself publicly." I am such an accident-prone person. I'm so surprised that I have not broken a bone yet.

"Rin-chan is really, really stupid!" I glared at Miku, with her hair now in two buns. I gave her one of my death glares and she backed away. Mikuo also gave me a look and put his arms protectively around Miku. Am I that scary? I don't want to be!

Another nudge by Len got me back to reality. I noticed that he pointed to someone. I immediately recognized those black pigtails. Zatsune, my childhood bully was standing across the road from me. All I will say is that I was bullied for a number of years by this girl. There was a huge rivalry between me and her at my last school. That rivalry was because of my one hobby, music. I had my confidence ripped apart by that bitch. I remember her laugh when she got the better of me. She got all the attention, I got nothing. Not a single piece of respect from anyone at school. I had my friends at Stagecoach to keep me going through it all and I thank them so much for that.

"Why? Of all of these days, why does she have to be here?" I was crying in Len's arms while he dragged me into the arena, away from that _skank_. He knows what happened and he swore that he would always be there for me, no matter what. We were given our blue paper wristbands to show that we were performing, and we were shown into the arena.

The place was massive! There were red chairs lining the arena and they were separated into the upper and the lower tier. There were more red chairs at the back, where I suppose the choir was sitting. In front of them was the orchestra and the selected soloists to take the lead roles (lucky them!)Then there was the main stage, where the best students of the country would take centre stage. Around then were lower stages, this is where the selected schools perform. It was colder than I expected, nipping at my arms. I hauled by bag to our stand in block 9, whist wiping away my tears recollecting my experiences with Zatsune.

We were shown to our 'base' for the day and the older students were given a handful of younger students to take care of. I was only given one, she was called Yuki. She was a lot to handle, hover when she went to sleep, she was fine. We sat down in our allocated seats, took off our outdoor clothing in favour for jazz shoes (in my case, flat ballet shoes) and our costume underneath. After everyone went to the toilet and settled down, the technical rehearsal was about to begin.

**I am crying in front of the computer screen right now because of the bullying. What I had just typed about the bullying was true (however, of course, I changed the bully's name for her privacy and she wasn't at the arena). I doubt that any of my friends from my Stagecoach school will read this but thank you for being there for me :)**

**Please R&R and I promise that I will be quicker in updating next time! There will be an orange ice cream for all of those who are confident enough to review!**

**See ya! Lauren xx**


	4. Heartbreak and Nerves

**Hi! So, I decided to share this Fan Fiction to my Stagecoach friends on Facebook. They also have helped me with the plot for the next few chapters (thanks, Lenka!). If I need to refer to someone who is a Stagecoach friend, I will call them by the character that they are representing! There were no reviews :(. But anyways, on with the next chapter of Rin's Possible Love!**

**Disclaimer- do I have to get into a mental breakdown every time I have to do this? Alright, I don't own Vocaloid. **

Well, that technical rehearsal was interesting. I am now confused and very nervous about the finished product. Let me just tell you, it will be easier:

So, we were in our places to start our dance for Mr Mistoffelees, not realising that we had to be there for 5 minutes straight. This is a problem when your assigned position is the splits (and you are in the middle of 'girly time'). Lenka was holding her sassy pose (being a BAD ASS), waiting for the music to begin and the lights to shine down on her! Len, who was behind me, was pulling a rather *cough*gay*cough* pose with his legs apart, his right hand on his hip and his left arm up to make a claw. His face when he was given that position was unforgettable.

Anyways, the music started and Lenka started to twirl to the front of the stage, waiting for her kitty subjects to greet her and to start the dance alongside her. Then there was a twist. We found out at that exact moment, that we had been learning the dance to the wrong music for the entire term.

Great, this is another way to stress the younger kids out before a once in a lifetime performance.

This is when the entire rehearsal went downhill, allowing the oh-so-important thing that has been stressing me out for the past… hour and a half to occur. I just went along with it for the rehearsal but my friends know that I was freaking out.

I'll just carry on with the story. We were hesitating and corpsing **(A/N: if you do not know what corpsing is, then it is the actor's terms for letting yourself lose your character)** and I could tell that a very embarrassing aura was being given off with this dance. Meiko was confused as well but she told us to go to our second formation and to start our group sections. First off was the older group.

_Click, click, push up, swivel and stand up. Kick, bring the leg down, turn and prepare._

This was the only lift I was going to do, as we wanted to keep variety in the lifts. Lenka and Miku went down on one knee, whilst Rinto, Mikuo and Len supported me by my arms and my waist. I climbed into the lift and held it for 6 counts. I was let out of the boys' grasp and I settled onto the balls of my toes. Then we got into our finishing position as the awesome sextet. The three girls moved over to the 6 year old children whilst the rest performed their group sections.

We performed the section with the cuties (I have now nicknamed them- yay!) and guided them back to their line. We then (after a few pirouettes and pas de chats) assembled into our final formation, if the music wasn't different. After 8 counts of (what it would be known in ballet) as grande allegro, we formed the circle to showcase the spectacular moment of Len lifting Neru above his head, turning her three times and setting her down, cueing us to improvise into our finishing spectacular.

If everything had been going to plan, that would have happened.

We were in our circle, with Len and Neru in the centre in preparation mode. Len brought his arms down to tell Neru that he was ready. She jumped up and they sustained the position for 2 counts. It seemed as Len had brought his arms too far back and Neru fell to the floor, just missing her head. She was in a ball on the floor, crying in pain. I feel sorry for her, even though she is a bit of a bitch.

I rushed over to check on Neru, when I was stopped by someone. It was Miku. She grabbed my hand and she forced me up the stairs in the audience, even though we were only ¾ of the way through the song.

As soon as we were up the stairs, I was pushed towards Meiko and Len. Meiko had a smile on her face however there was an aura of grief. Len was blushing, kind of in fear of what was about to happen.

"Hey, Rin, I need to talk to you about a massive change to the dance." I walked with a bit of pace towards the duo. "I need you to replace Neru on the massive lift. Luckily, Neru has only a small injury on her back that will only have a bruise. She will be able to do the dance if she doesn't move that much before the actual performance but we feel that she will not want to do the lift at the end."

I felt my face heat up as I realise that I will be having the most intimate part of the performance with Len. I know that Kaito wanted more 'spice' with the connection with Len and Neru. He will definitely want as much 'spice' as possible now that Len and I were the chosen ones. I have discovered that sometimes being a chosen one sucks.

"Do you feel O.K. with that Rin?" asked Len, still with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yes, just don't drop me!" I giggled, knowing that Len would always try his best to keep me up. He would do anything to not cause harm to me, after that incident.

"I need to get back to the seats and try to extend our dance a little so that our parent's won't be disappointed!" I giggled again as Len made his way back to the seats. I turned to Meiko who told me to get back to the seats and rest.

I followed the foyer to block 9 and I sat down in my seat, expecting Len to be there. I looked around to see that he wasn't there. He left before me, so he should be there. Why isn't he there? I ran off to find him.

**Len P.O.V. (from when Len left Rin and Meiko)**

As I walked away from the two I felt a sense of happiness in my heart. In truth, I had asked Meiko if Rin could be Neru's replacement. I said it was because she was good at being lifted but it was because I feel like I can be more intimate with Rin than Neru.

I was walking down the foyer (what do you call these things?) when someone grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my path. What I saw in front of me was two black ponytails, red eyes and a menacing smile.

"Hi, Len I need to ask you a question about Ri-"

"No! I will not tell you anything! You bullied my best friend and I am not allowing you to get to her in something as important as this!" I tried to push her away but instead she pinned me to the wall and placed her lips onto mine.

My eyes widened as I realised what she was doing. I again tried to push her off me but she just wouldn't budge. She then licked my bottom lip to request entrance. Of course I refused; I would never want _her _to do that.

**Rin P.O.V**

I was running down the foyer when I saw a small, blonde ponytail sticking out of one of the entrances to the arena. I let out a sigh of relief and I ran towards my heartbreak.

As I reached him I realised that he was kissing Zatsune. My heart had been crushed. Out of all people that could have kissed her, why _Len_? She had a look of pure triumph on her face and I hated it. She had won over me again, but this time with the one thing that meant my entire heart.

I couldn't stand it. My eyes were prickling with tears and I was on the brink of crying. I ran as fast as I could, away from her.

But I realised that I love him. I love so much more than I thought I would. He helped me through the hardest times of my life but now, he was forming the worst.

I made it to my seat when Miku and Lenka saw me crying. They had a look of pure concern on their face and they climbed over the seats to meet me.

"Rin, what's wrong? You didn't see _her _again, right?" Lenka asked, whilst hugging me to calm me down.

"s-sh-she w-w-was k-k-ki-kissing L-Len!" I managed to splutter out between my sobs. The two hugged me tighter when Rinto and Mikuo joined the hug. Then I saw him. I hate him, but I still love him with all of the feelings that are left in my heart. The group pulled away and left me and Len on our own.

**Ohhh! I left it on a cliffhanger! I'm so mean :(**

**Yay! I finally changed P.O.V! God, that was intense and Rin has found her love for Len! That was a longer chapter than usual and I updated within two days! I am pleased with myself!**

**Did you like the joke about SPICE that I put in there? It was intentional, don't worry. I think that there may be 2 or 3 chapters after this and then it will be finished! SO don't forget to R&R and I will still be giving orange ice cream since no one reviewed on the last chapter!**

**See ya! Xx **


	5. Forgiveness

**Yo! My Stagecoach friends are trying to get me to update faster but I can't think of stuff quickly! This next chapter is going to be difficult to write as there is stuff that I have never written before coming up! **

**Time to do some review replies:**

**Shinichi Rukia- you can call me Lauren and I'm glad that you enjoyed the fiction- thank you for the favourite; it is nice to get them while you still are in school! Your English is really good- I didn't notice that you were Indonesian until I read your profile! Here's an ****orange ice cream for being awesome and reviewing!**

**Guest- It's really good to know that you have inspired someone to start writing again! I'm glad that you enjoyed it- it should get better in this chapter! Here's an ****orange ice cream for being awesome and reviewing!**

**So- on with chapter 5 of Rin's Possible Love!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid :(**

I hated him with my guts for what she did- she twisted and manipulated my heart into knots and tears that can't be repaired. She took the only thing that mattered to me and the jerk was now stood in front of me. Seeing his face made me feel sick- the fact that he betrayed me with the person that made me attempt to end my own life was _shocking, disgusting, and sorrowful_.

Just how could someone do that? How could someone be so hurtful and thoughtless in their actions? Just why, why did I even think that I could be his for eternity? I was completely ignorant- thinking that _that _could happen, thinking that looking down and just waiting for him to say something was going to work. I only had myself to blame, being quiet and waiting for him to just _take me up and whisk me away on his white horse_. As if that dream that I had dreamed for years was going to happen now.

I looked up at him, with a face full of hatred and disappointment. My eyes were bloodshot and shooting out pain. It was painful to stare at him, trying to make me feel better after he crushed the one thing I had left.

"Listen I can expl-"

"Shut up. You understand how much hatred I have for you right now. At the end of the day, it is just a struggle with her. I thought that she had left my life, never to return. You proved me wrong. You just proved to me that you only took care of me out of pity, not giving a shit about what will happen after I had recovered. I don't blame you though; I'm just a worthless piece of junk that everyone just neglects after they have had their fun. You guys won't care for me after a few months- this is the longest time that I have ever had with people accepting me in a community, and I guess that it will soon be time to leave."

I started to realise that blood was dripping from my hands- as I had dug my nails in the fists that my hands had formed. I needed to get to a bathroom, to wash the crimson life away from my hands. Len pushed me down into my seat; keeping a hand on my shoulder as he placed his other hand on my cheek, positioning my face in front of his. I could see that his eyes also had lost their sparkle, that sparkle that I had once loved. He wiped away a tear on my cheek as he held me into an embrace, with us both in tears.

Why was he crying? Why was he taking pity on me again after just betraying me? Why the events that just happened had not kept him away from me: I didn't know.

"Rin, listen to me. I hate her with the small part of me that is left after my love for you. I would never, ever, leave you just like that. She pinned me to the wall and forced her lips onto mine. I hate her even more now for breaking your heart even though she knew that I love you. I do not take pity on you; I would genuinely do anything to keep you happy. Do you remember 'Servant of Evil'?"

I nodded. I wrote that song when I was 12. I always thought about what would happen if there was a 14 year old girl who was left to be a princess by her parents.

"That song describes my every emotion towards you. Even if you were my sibling and were the cause for multiple uprisings I would still love you with all of my heart. I would put myself to great lengths to protect you, even if that meant endangering my own life."

"You're joking. You're being just as bad as Zatsune, thinking that just being apologetic is going to bring back my trust. But I need to forgive you and I need to rebuild my trust in you quickly, so that I can do the lift without any fear." I pushed him out of the embrace, with his golden blonde hair brushing past my nose, making me sneeze.

"Bless you. Let's get the lift practiced, as I have not done it with you. Under one condition though..."

"What is this one condition?"

"That you have to stop crying and forget about what happened today. I've still got the keys to the Roda-Roller and you know where she lives!" I let out a small giggle while he wrapped his arm around my waist. He took a cotton bud with antiseptic and wiped it on the wounds on my hands. I winced in pain but he comforted me, before putting a Band-Aid on the wounds. We went into the foyer and we set ourselves into position. I then looked around to see a set of red eyes underneath a pitch black fringe.

"Len," I whispered "she's right there, behind us. We need to go back inside the arena." There was shyness in my voice. I had been reduced to tears twice today because of her; I'm not letting that happen again. No way is that going to happen."

"Let's do the lift with as much passion as possible, to show her that the bond between us is inseparable. That will tell her to keep away from me and you." He brushed a strand of my hair back to reveal more of my porcelain skin underneath. I let out a small smile to show comfort with him, as a sigh for Zatsune to keep away from us.

"Ok, let's get going! So, what did Neru usually so with the lift?"

"I'm going to change the lift, so that I will enjoy it more." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gripped onto my hands in front of me. He then picked me up with effortlessness and set me down on demi-pointe to turn me around to face him. We then bent down in perfect synchronisation and he lifted me above his head like in 'Dirty Dancing'. The whole world slowed down for 3 seconds while he set me down and pecked my cheek.

He pulled away with the area of skin were his kissed burning. I took a look at Zatsune. She had a face of pure shock on her. Good, she deserved it after what she put me through for four years of my life. Len and I then held our hands and made our way back to the arena before the audience began to filter into their seats.

I took out my phone and saw that I had about a MILLION texts from Neru. I looked at then texts when I realised that they were about a guy called Nero. She sent me a picture of him and I thought that she looked pretty good with him. I gave a small smile and I turned off my phone and started to pack away my stuff.

I then took my makeup and began to apply it, since I did not want to ruin it before the performance. Foundation, eye-liner and mascara were enough for me, as I didn't want to make myself look any older. I then turned to Len to ask if he wanted any makeup. Surprisingly, he said yes. I did the same to him but without the mascara, because he found it uncomfortable.

We then sat tight to wait for the house lights to turn off and to begin the show. Soon, the room went pitch black and the start of 'Jelicle Cats' began to play.

**DONE! God, that was difficult. I have never written an apology and between Rin finding Len kissing Zatsune to her actually forgiving him took 1,048 words! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and please R&R! **

**Thanks for reading! Lauren xx**


	6. Improvisation

**Hi! Sorry for the lateness of the update- school is sometimes too stressful! I tell you right now that my teachers are on to me! I also did a speech on Vocaloid in English today! The first question that was asked was "can they be used for Dubstep?" I also forgot my notecards- thank God for PowerPoint!**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**ZanyAnimeGirl- Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Xx**

**SpyChicken- haha! That would be an interesting ending… xx**

**LorlaineMeTT- your wish is my command! Xx**

**LittleMissAwesum14- Len is a spoilsport isn't he? I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Xx**

**Shinichi Rukia- don't say sorry for the late review- I am always late as well! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Xx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or Cats. **

The first act went smoothly with everyone being on point with every movement. There was energy in the performers tonight that I had not seen before. That made this performance extra special to the audience who were watching tonight.

Len and I were on the floor stretching out since we had been curled up into a ball since 5PM. I felt at ease with Len but I felt as if someone had been drilling holes in my back with their eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I recalled the events that happened earlier.

A hand went on my shoulder and I turned around to face Len. His eyes sparkled underneath the dim lights and his hair was like gold. The only problem he has is that he has got a girlfriend. He only kissed me on the cheek in a friendly way to OWN Zatsune.

"I'm nervous, Len. What if I mess up- in front of Zat-"

"NO! Stop talking about her, Rin! I don't want her to ruin your most important performance to date by making you nervous. Please Rin, just stop talking about her for the rest of the night and forget about her. She is only a burden to you that will only make your life more stressful if you don't get her out of your memory-"

"_Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you, open up enter in_! Sorry Len, I had to do it!" I giggled as Len gave me a death glare. I can take him seriously with eyeliner on – he looks… different. Len gave a nervous giggle and he started singing.

"_If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is..." _ I decided to join in and to harmonise to make what we were singing sound fancy.

"_Let the memory live again!_" God, we sound amazing together. I could see our friends in shock because they had never heard us two sing together before- apart from Servant of Evil that was performed once. There was a moment of silence around our area until Miku came and hugged me.

Here's the thing. When Miku hugs someone, she encourages everyone to hug along with her, resulting in being strangled by ten people. So, I ended up being rugby tackled by three fangirls, two fanboys and my best friend. They then decided that it would be a good idea to lift me up so that the entire arena could see me. I could just tell that everyone was looking at me, including the director of the entire production. They let me down and Lenka took my face in her hands.

"I heard that the director wanted two people to dance to Memory whilst it is being sung! I am going to make sure that you go down with Len to audition to him!" Lenka and Rinto then forcefully took my hands while Miku and Mikuo took Len's and forced us both down to see the director.

The most striking aspect of the director was his long, purple hair and the fact that he was dressed up like a samurai. I was unsure at first weather we was a girl or a guy. Anyways, he put me out of my misery by introducing himself.

"Hi! My name is Gakupoid, but you may call me Gakupo. Your friend suggested you two to me for the Memory duet that we had planned. This will be an improvised piece that has to have emotion running all the way through it. If you are comfortable with improvising after Mr Mistoffelees, then I will allow you to do it." There was a small scream of happiness behind us as he gave us the opportunity to be recognised by anyone in the audience.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to be dancing in front of a large audience!" I thanked him whilst leaving in a rush of excitement and nervousness. We rushed to our seats as the lights suddenly dimmed again to announce the second half.

***Time Skip – 30 minutes later***

There was a happy atmosphere in the air as we marched down in our cat attire backstage. We were excited, nervous and relaxed at the same time- giving this rush of emotions. Len and I had rehearsed our dance earlier as we had performed to Memory before in a demonstration, releasing the tension a little bit.

A call then brought me back to reality. "Alright, everyone listen up! We are going to go on in a minute so I expect complete silence from this moment on." I looked up to see Meiko, who was surprisingly not drunk, telling the Stage 3s to shut up. Seriously, they are getting on my wit's end. They are talking too much and the teachers are at the last straw. If they carry on, then I'll just say that I will not be a pleasant person to work with in the future.

The music then made its dramatic change to a more sexy and jazzy feel to illustrate Macavity's slyness and agility. This is when we were told to move by the side of our allocated space and to wait for our cue to get into position. I decided to join Lenka in our block of people so that we could set where everyone else is standing. I gave her a little nudge and she flashed a smile at me.

_But when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!_

The school currently on the stage moved away to allow for us to settle in our starting positions. Again, Lenka moved to the back to be a badass, Len pulled his rather gay position and I began to prepare for 5 minutes of resting in the splits.

As Macavity was defeated, Old Deuteronomy was nowhere to be found. However, the Rum Tum Tugger had a marvellous idea. He suggested seeing Mr Mistoffelees, the cat that can perform the most wonderful of illusions. A drum roll signalled the beginning of the song and the biggest dance of our lives.

**BOOM! I just made a very cliché cliff-hanger (yay!). Actually, I genuinely struggled with writing this chapter. I just found it very boring but some of you might disagree. Please tell me if you think that the chapter's plot should be changed! **

**See ya! Lauren xx **


	7. New Love

**Ah, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! My computer just decided that it was a good idea to delete the document that had the next part of the story on! Also, Wimbledon was just too good this year! That means that I have to write the entire chapter again. Great, just great!**

**Disclaimer- does not own Vocaloid, Stagecoach Theatre Arts or Cats.**

* * *

_The greatest magicians have something to learn from Me Mistoffelees' conjuring turn!_

The lights go up and Lenka twirls to the front like a badass, again waiting for the other kittens to join her for the dance. We moved to our formation, did our dance and I made my way to the cuties and did their section. I then made my way to our final formation, which just so happened that I was going to do the massive lift with Len.

I allowed Len to grab onto my hands, which were shaking out of nervousness, in front of me and he lifted me up with grace and set me down on demi-pointe before whispering something into my ear.

"Rin, I love you." I let a small smile creep into my lips before we bent our legs in the exact same moment and he lifted me up above his head, with the lights on us, with my new glitter bow (that Miku and Lenka, my awesome BFFs gave me before the performance for good luck) sparkling underneath them. I then regained my balance and let my hands move away from Len's. I felt like I was soaring. The whole world slowed down to make three seconds into ten seconds and Len placed me down like nothing ever happened. Good, at least that part is over.

It was ¾ way through the song when we finished and the rest of the students made their way up the stairs to their seats. Len and I then saw a flash of purple, meaning that the director was going to see us.

"Listen, I am really sorry but I have talked to Teto who is playing Grizabella aboutit and she didn't seem too happy about it. Actually, she seemed really angry since she attacked me with a roll of French bread. Anyway, she just said that she didn't want others to perform whilst she is singing. I, again, apologise for putting you under so much stress. Get back to your seats since your principal will be waiting for you."

At this point the song had finished and we ran to our seats, not wanting to miss anymore of the show. We were given a million (maybe a slight exaggeration) questions about why we weren't dancing to which we gave the same answer every time:

"A cat attacked the director with some French bread."

It was true to a certain extent.

Full of relief, I took off my glitter bow and proceeded to tie my white one in my shoulder-length blond hair. The only problem was that the bow had been vandalised with offensive remarks, drawings and messages. There was a note written in black ink on red paper:

'Stay away you little slut. You know that he is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. You're a whore. You are nothing but a waste of oxygen in this world and I would gladly see you dead. Go on; kill yourself because I don't give a shit. Nobody gives one about you, not even Len. Yeah, that's right, go kill yourself but do it properly this time. If you don't I will be back I and will make your life more of a living hell that it is already. Happy dying, Zatsune'

I saw a tear that was not my own hit the blood-red paper. I looked up with swollen eyes to see Len reading the note over my shoulder. I was then swiftly pulled into a hug by Len as we cried over each other's shoulder. I reluctantly pulled away from Len but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Rin, you know that I could never go out with a girl like that. I could never love someone who had hurt you. We need to see her and ask about you. I don't care whether I get hurt, if I am protecting you then that is all that matters." He grabbed my hand and he took my phone. "Do you have her number?"

"Yes, I do." Some if you may be thinking why I have her number on my phone. The reason is that I want to know when she texts me so that I can delete her messages before I can read them. I go to great lengths to make sure that I don't get her worst.

"Listen, what I am going to do is play with her mind. I'm going to make her believe that I have fallen for her but really I haven't. I'm going to arrange a meeting spot for us to meet and I will actually declare my love for you there. I will ask Tei to come as well."

My heart sunk at the sound of her name. Tei is Len's current girlfriend however she is very close friends with Zatsune. Len actually doesn't like her that much since she likes to (how can I put this) do unthinkable things in public. They only got together since Tei had an obsession over him and just wouldn't leave him alone (poor thing). She's nice in front of Len but once his back is turned, she can be the most horrible person in the world.

"Come on, it will be alright. I'm here, remember that." I gave Len a smile whilst he was scrolling through the contacts. He came to Zatsune's and he made the call to her. "Hi, it's Len. I want to meet up by the doors of block nine in five minutes with Tei." There was a pause "I want to talk to you about an important matter," another pause "maybe!" I had an idea of what she just asked him. "Ok, see you there!" He hung up and let out a sigh of relief. "I hate that girl so much. She was like 'oh, you decided to ditch that slut?' I was just about to explode-"

I interrupted Len in an attempt to calm him down. "Let's go so that you can explode when she's here." I led him to the double doors and we hugged each other in a friendly way before going out to meet Zatsune and Tei.

"It's so nice to see you Lenny-kins! I haven't seen you in ages!" Then I saw a switch in personality from Tei. "Why have you brought _her _here?" she said in a more serious voice while gesturing to me.

"I'm here for two reasons. I'll start with Zatsune. I'm sorry but Rin is my childhood friend and I would never betray her for someone who made her attempt to end her life. What's wrong with you to hate someone as kind, as passionate and as adorable as Rin? It makes me sick to see you having fun but also breaking someone's heart? I hate you. It's as simple as that and I don't want to be associated with you."

"Can I talk to Zatsune, Len?" Len paused for a second before giving me a hesitant nod. "Alright, let's settle this. What is your problem with me? We haven't seen each other in over a year and you still think that it is ok to cyber-bully me and send me hate mail? I wish to bring this to a close in a civilised manner."

"The problem I have is not you, it's Len. You are so close to him and I despise you for it. I have spent the entire time that I have known him to get noticed but you just show up and he is all over you. "

"The reason why Len hasn't noticed you is because of your attitude. You only care about stuff that you want that others have and you hate anything that gets in your way. I have known Rin since you started bullying her and we have always stuck to each other and I would never betray her. The kiss was the worst three seconds of my life because I hate you to your guts."

Zatsune raised her hand to slap me but she was stopped. The only difference was that she was stopped by Tei. "Stop it. Your immature act is getting on my nerves and I am at my wit's end. You know, Len, I can see that you are happy with Rin and I feel that what I am going to do is for the best. Let's break up. You're not happy and I can tell that you would thrive more relationship-wise with Rin. I'm not doing this because I like Rin; I actually hate her so much that words can't describe it. I'm doing this for you because I want you to be happy. I may never see you again I want to leave knowing that you are happy, even if I am bleeding inside. Come on Zatsune, let's leave them to be happy."

They walked away with both of them in tears for completely different reasons. The first was out of embarrassment but the second one was crying because she was happy. She was happy because she knew that her boyfriend of three years was content. She was sacrificing her own joy for someone special.

I tried to run after them to tell her that she can't do that, but Len held me back.

"I wanted to break up with her too. That was the reason why I asked her to be there as well. Let's forget about what happened and just embrace what is coming to us in the future. May I have the first kiss being an official couple?"

"Of course you can. It would make my night."

He grabbed onto my waist whilst I hooked my arms around his shoulders since he was taller and we lent in. Our lips collided and I felt like fireworks were being released in my body. The mixture of music and love was stunning and it was swirling around us in our own invisible bubble. He then licked my lower lip. I have never kissed with my tongue before! How was I meant to do it? I still allowed entrance though. We explored each other's fruit tasted mouths, his tasted like a perfectly ripe banana. The world stopped as we parted our lips and gave each other a hug and we heard the last line.

_So this is this, and that is that and there's how you ad-dress a cat_

* * *

**Ok… pretty intense kissing scene there… probably the most difficult chapter to date. Please R&R! I'm really welcoming!**

**Hope to see you soon! Lauren xx**


	8. Awkward Question

**Hi! I am trying to update this as fast as possible since my friends are at Disneyland Paris this weekend so I am wanting to update whilst they are there! Why aren't I going? I had a choir course in August that cost £500 for four days (that I ended up withdrawing from :/) So, this is what happened up after the gang have got out of the arena on the way home!**

**Disclaimer- I have said this seven times already, do I have to say it? I don't own Vocaloid _**

* * *

"Rin, that really hurts. Ow… ow… RIN IT IS KILLING!"

"Listen, I know that it hurts but you've only got yourself to blame for not telling me earlier..."

"Yeah, Lenka, you are lucky that it was only towards the end of the dance that you sprained your ankle." Miku and I were supporting Lenka by the arms since one little baka didn't tell us about her injury earlier so we couldn't put an ankle support on before we left the arena.

Lenka sighed in defeat but she then took on a slight smirk. "So, Rin, I've got a question to ask you…"

"I am trying to listen even though we are trying to navigate around 3,500 people and a shit load of cars but go ahead; I am listening intently."

"When is Len going to… you know…"

"I know what?"

"Basically what Lenka is trying to say is… when exactly is Len going to fuck you?"

"YOU TWO! I AM ONLY FOURTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I am not that type of girl who 'does it' with every guy she goes out with then breaks up with them a week later.

"I was over-hearing that discussion and it will be when Rin is legal and she is ready to do so. She's not a slut so don't think about it." Thank you Len, you save my but every time an awkward subject comes up in a conversation.

"I know that Rin is not a slut! I'm sorry, Rin, I shouldn't have made assumptions so quickly…" Lenka hung her head in shame. She was lucky that I didn't let go of her arm and just let her walk on her bad ankle.

"I think that I can see our bus! Yes, that is definitely it!" Miku let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she could get Lenka off of her shoulders. I punched the air in joy slightly, not wanting to let Lenka fall off my arm. I just wanted to get on the bus to sleep but I knew that it won't be possible because I cannot sleep while I am travelling.

Len leaned in a bit to put his hand around my waist. "Rin, you know your makeup remover wipes that you said you had in your bag…"

"I'll give them to you once we are on the bus, I need to get Lenka off of me first!" I giggled as Len pouted like a little 6 year old kid. He is a little bit of a shot- ok, maybe a lot but I like him that way. If he read this then he would kill me.

We found the double-decker bus, trudged up the steps and set ourselves at the back. Len was about to sit next to Rinto when…

"Hold it, Len! Sit next to Rin-Chan- she is lonely!" I shot a death glare at Neru and I could tell that she had her phone on camera mode and was wanting to catch all of the romantic things she could.

"Hey guys! How did you find it?" I inwardly groaned as I saw Kaito walking up the stairs. If anyone tells him, then I will never forgive them. I mean, he was the probably the first shipper of RinxLen and now that it has gone official and not just a shipping, he is going to be a massive fan-boy.

"It was the best thing-"

"but also the most nerve-raking thing ever!" Miku shot a glare at Mikuo for interrupting her. The only person that Mikuo will allow to give a death glare to him would be Miku, saying that they have just become a couple and all that.

"Anyways, I have also got something that will be the least likely thing that you will ever he-"

Miku got a text and guess who it was from? It was me. It was a death by Roda-Roller threat that would only be avoided by shutting her mouth. She let out a giggle before flipping one of her now curly pony-tails (from the fact that she had really tight buns in all day) into Mikuo's face. "Rin, this is something that Kaito needs to hear." I sighed before flipping the bird at her. I was on my "special" time and I was not in the mood to be pissed off by my best friend.

"Rin-chan! You know it is not right to flip the bird at her. It is obvious that you are on your period so just let her say it!" Len, as much love you with all of my heart, you can be the most irritating person ever.

"But Len-kun, I don't want him to know!" I snuggled into Len's arms and gave him the puppy eyes that no one could ever refuse. Len _ignored_ them and kissed me on the forehead. I then heard the loudest fan-boy scream that I had ever heard.

"No way! This is amazing! Who'd knew that Magnum released a new ice-cream?" Oh, Kaito, your ice-cream fetish has always bewildered me. Kaito will most likely be seen with a tub of ice-cream on the table that he works on. I am supposing that with the Stage 3s he needed the ice-cream for stress relief…

A small vibration rose me from the warm bubble, which is snuggling against Len, to read a text message:

_Go on, you tell him. I can tell that you are dying to kiss him. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I don't know how to tell him through a kiss! Right, let's do this.

"Len-kun?"

"Yes, Bunny-chan?" He patted my head gently, crushing my glitter bow (since my normal one was wrecked by _her_). I rearranged it before giving him a smile.

"You know how you broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what are you trying to imply here, Rin?" He knew exactly what I was implying.

"I think that I have a little crush on you….."

"I give up. I'm going to ask you a simple question. Will you be my girlfriend?" I saw Kaito give a fan-boy gasp and I gave a little smile.

"Of course, I love you!" I then hugged Len whilst our friends gave a cheer (now that it was official) and Kaito started to really fan-boy. Len gave me a smile and he gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"I know what scene I am giving you when we go back after Easter!" All of us laughed, since I would get so embarrassed when I had to do something with Len. I won't get worried now.

"Listen up everyone! I need to take a register before we go!" We all paused our laughter for the register and when that was done we hit the road! I felt another buzz in my hand and I unlocked my phone without looking who had sent it to me to see:

_You seriously thought that I would stop getting at you so easily? I know that he hates me but I still won't give up. If you don't kill yourself I will do it for you. If you love him that much then let him take your innocence. It won't hurt, trust me. I want a reply in a month's time. If not, I will be waiting for you. X_

How dare she say that I should take my own virginity to show her how much I love him! I'm surprised that she isn't pregnant yet, considering all of the guys she had fucked. I needed to show Len this. I needed to show him that she was lying.

I gave Len a nudge and he gave me a smile. I gave a concerned look before giving him my phone.

"Rin-chan! You didn't look at who sent this text? Look, it's only Lenka!" My face then heated up. This was so embarrassing! I can't believe that she would joke about something like that!

"Lenka! I can't believe that you could make a joke about Len taking my virginity! You know that I am way too young and tell that you really want me to do it but don't. It's not something that a friend would do and I am really disappointed in you."

"Listen to me. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't want you to take it in that way but I was being really stupid and I didn't think. Rin, please forgive me?"

"Since you are my friend and I hardly have any, yes. Just don't do it again, right? Because our friendship that we have held for four years will be shattered. Got that?" Lenka gave me a nod. "Good. Let's forget what just happened and try to get to sleep." I once again snuggled into Len whilst he hugged me like a teddy-bear.

"That was a really different side to you, Rin. I'm glad that you can do that but don't do it often on my sister, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise! I don't know how to tell about today to my parents. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why not if you type it up, post it on a website so that we can read it and send the link to your parents?"

"Good idea. I will start on that tomorrow." I snuggled into Len and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**You thought that the last chapter was the previous chapter, didn't you? Well, it wasn't! This is not the last one either so watch out for the next few (and I thought that I was nearly finished!) A shout out to all of my friends in Paris, bonjour et avez un temps de plaisir à Paris!**

**Please R&R and follow (of even give it a favourite if you think deserve it!) Even if you are a guest I would really love it if you could review! **

**See you soon! Lauren xx**


	9. Start of a New Adventure

**Look! I'm sorry! *runs into a corner*I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over three weeks! A mix of laziness, procrastination, stress and writer's block have forced me away from doing this! It didn't help that I have been back and forth on holiday and birthdays and all that! This will be the last chapter :( I am starting to struggle with this fic so I am going to finish it and start a new one. **

**Disclaimer: for the final time (in this fic anyway) I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

***A Week Later***

"Len-kun?"

"Yep?"

"You know when we were singing together last week, and everyone said that we sounded amazing together?"

"Yes…"

"I feel like we could make a YouTube channel, as a group and be slightly successful." I have had this idea for a little while now but originally I wanted to do it on my own. The only thing that has held me back was Zatsune. I was worried that she would troll on my channel and force me to shut it down, wasting all of my hard work.

"That's a good idea, but maybe we can have Miku, Neru, Lenka, Mikuo and Rinto in it?"

"Maybe Galaco since she's not leaving anymore?"

"What? When did you find out about this?"

"You never go on Facebook, do you?"

"I don't. If I spend more than five minutes on Facebook I will want to go on a killing spree." I giggled since I feel the same about it too. I hate people that bitch about everything. I'm not naming any names.

"True. You know since yesterday was her birthday? Her parents said that they have put her in for another term before she leaves."

"Wow, I'm happy since she didn't go to CATS and all and she can go to Disney with us!"

"Don't mention Disney and don't even start rubbing it in my face!" I couldn't go since I have a choir course in three months and I couldn't afford £500 on top of the price to go to Disney. I'm upset since it's an amazing opportunity to perform internationally but hopefully there will be another chance to go.

"I understand. It must suck not being able to go to somewhere because of something else that you are not even passionate about."

"It does. The choir is the best in the country but… I hate classical music."

"It's obvious that you are better at pop and it's boring."

"I'm considering leaving,"

"Do what is best for you. Remember that I will always be beside you, no matter what. By the way, what did your parents say?"

"Oh yeah, they thought that you were a 'kind and considerate person'!"

"Seriously? That's bullshit!"

"Lenka! Mind your language!"

"About last week, I'm sorry about the text. Neru told me that she swapped my water for vodka…"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK OF IT?" Oh, shit. Len's got mad. I understand though, I would be pissed off (pun not intended) if I was told that my sibling's water had been switched with vodka.

"She said that she switched it before we left, so I drank about four or five mouthfuls. She said that it was to numb the pain of my sprained ankle."

"Talking about your ankle, how is it?" I was genuinely concerned since she is an amazing friend and I don't like anyone being hurt.

"It's alright, I need to take a break from dancing but it won't be a problem since it's nearly the holidays anyway!"

"That's great! Anyway, Len and I were discussing about the possibility of making a YouTube channel with me, you, Len, Miku, Rinto, Mikuo and Galaco."

"Why Galaco? She's leaving so it would be quite difficult to make videos with her."

"It appears that you are similar to your brother in more ways than I had originally thought"

"Rin, we are siblings. We must have some similarity in our genes."

"But Oliver and I are completely different from each other though…"

"You will know when you are older, Rin, trust me."

By this point all of our group members had come into the room and Ken thought of this as a perfect idea to tell them about our plans.

"Right, everyone listen up! Rin and I have been having some thoughts-"

"That's a first!" Everyone laughed at Rinto's sarcasm since we all know that Len and I are straight A* students.

I thought that everyone would probably listen to me more since I had been there the longest. "That was a stupid use of sarcasm there, Rinto. Anyway, I have come up with the idea of making a YouTube channel together since we are all really close friends."

"What about Galaco, though? She's leaving at the end of this term so it will be difficult to make videos with her." Okay, so Lenka, Len and Miku don't check their Facebooks as often as I thought.

"God, none of you check your Facebooks, do you? Let me explain. Because my birthday was on the 5th, my parents said that they still allow me to go here as a gift."

"Now that that has been sorted, can I have a show of hands of who wants to do it?" Miku, Neru, Len, Lenka and me put our hands up. "Why don't you want to do it?"

"I'm a little too shy to go on YouTube…"

"That's alright, Galaco, it's understandable."

"I feel the same way as well."

"Thank you, Mikuo. Does everyone feel the same?" There was a sign of agreement from the ones who did not want to do it. "That's alright, I mean that it is so difficult to do this and for some of us it will be a learning curve. Thank you for your interest in it though."

The remaining members of the soon to be group made a huddle to discuss how the channel will be run.

"I think that the first thing we need to do is sort out who is going to do what so that there won't be a freeloader in this." I agree with Miku on this one, since there should be no one who doesn't do at least one job.

"So, maybe there should be one person who chooses songs, one who edits the videos, one who records the audio and two people who focus on the layout and our appearance on other social networking sites."

"That's a good idea, Rin, since we all an equal amount of work to do." Len then went ahead with choosing who did what. At the end of the day, we had decided that Miku would choose the songs, Neru and Lenka would do the appearance of our group, Len would edit the videos and upload them and I would do the recording of the audio and the video. The reason why I was chosen to do that job was because I had recording equipment already.

We had also been debating on the name for the group. Our three choices were, Ultimate, Je t'aime and Vocaloid. We settled on Vocaloid since it was the most unique name out of all of them. I said that I would sign us up, along with my own individual channel. From today onwards, it will be a crazy adventure.

* * *

**Done! I'd like to say a massive thank you to all of the people who followed and favourited this story. It has given me a lot of confidence as a writer and will help me carry on with another fic. I hope to see you soon, Lauren x**


End file.
